Eshros and Shin Akiyama
Eshros (エシュロス, Eshuros) and Shin (秋山進一,'' Akiyama Shin'ichi'') are one of the early teams. Their element is Earth. Shin (pronounced "SHEEN") was a shy boy who was picked on as a child. Eshros is a manipulative Mamodo who twists advice given to Shin by his late mother to convince Shin to destroy the places where Shin was bullied. Normally, Eshros is indistinguishable from a human child. However, he is also capable of going battle mode by turning his eyes red and his cheeks blue. Eshros claims to be an "elite"; and backs it up by having seven spells (eight in the Manga) to Zatch's three when they fought. This claim is debatable, however, as Eshros seems to have gained these spells exclusively by destroying buildings. This theory is further supported by the considerable fear with which Shin faced Zatch and Kiyo Shin befriends Zatch when he stops Naomi from bullying him. He and Eshros walk around the city, where he was raised as a boy. He reaches his old school, where he was bullied constantly. He learned from his mother that he must make his own decisions and to never let anyone tell him what to do so he could make his mother proud of him. Zatch and Kiyo overhear Eshros convincing him to destroy his old school to relieve his pain. When Shin agrees, Eshros says he is finally able to make his own decision. The next day, Zatch and Kiyo are at the school to protect it, when Shin and Eshros come. Eshros forces Shin to fight them. The battle ends in a defeat for Zatch and Kiyo, but Shin, realizing Eshros's bad deeds and that Zatch and Kiyo share a bond that he and Eshros do not. But still to prove that he is strong, he defeat Zatch and Kiyo, snatching their book, and returning them after a while. Then, Shin burns Ehros' book. During Zatch's battle with Clear Note, Eshros is seen supporting Zatch along with other mamodos. He also seen in a picture with all mamodo pictured by Zatch given to Kiyo. Stats Information Age: 11 Powers: Earth Alignment: Evil Spellbook Color: Brown Book Burned: Yes, Shin Spells Quotes Eshros' quotes "Shut up, you little punk! *grabs Zatch*. Don't listen! Are you going to back out of everything you worked up untill now!" "Shut up! Just do as I tell you if you actually want to win this battle! Otherwise your mother will be upset with you." "That's right! From now on, I'm the only person you listen to, got it! I'm smarter than you! So why should I let an idiot like you do any thinking at all!?" "Hahahaha! That's right, I brainwashed this moron so good, he probably thinks I'm his mom at this point!" "Now, the finishing blow! Do it!" "What!? You fool! That isn't gonna help me, Shin!!" Shin's Quotes "I'm going to become strong, so I could do good!" "Groundbai!" "Here you go. (gives the book to kiyo.) This is the book I'm getting rid of." "You, be quiet! You're an evil kid who delibrately deceived me! And this book is evil as well! I'm getting rid of it and I'm through listening to anyone trying to get me to do evil things! My will is too strong." Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters that get their Spell books burned Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo